


Abience - Gruvia

by redsvoid



Category: Fairy Tail, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gratsu - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, LGBTQ, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, Smut, fairy tail - Freeform, fraxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsvoid/pseuds/redsvoid
Summary: As I gazed at him proper with intent, it made me flustered of how attractive he was. I always had a thing for dark haired boys. His t-shirt hugged his body, complimenting his toned torso and by those biceps my mouth filled with saliva. His lips came across as inviting. A small gap between them, always irresistible to me. Physically, he was just my cup of tea. His personality, however, well I hadn't met him sober.Avoidance became a hobby of hers. Once starting to feel attached she'd immediately back off. Even the idea of commitment sent shivers down her spine. Watching her parents marriage fall apart was no commercial for a life long relationship, and watching herself hurt someone who meant the world to her dragged her further down. She became harsh, stubborn and cold. Unfortunately for her, the warm, sweet soul couldn't stay tucked away forever.(WARNING) this will contain sensitive themes - I've removed the archive warnings since I'm not sure if they will actually apply but other subjects yet to come will trigger readers
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Juvia Lockser/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 7





	Abience - Gruvia

My night the usual. Working at the bar, gossiping with my coworkers, having sleazy men come up and flirt with me in order to try and snag a free drink, or to be extra sleazy and attempt to get my number. I'm used to it. The only odd thing about it was for once a chick made a move on me. I'd been waiting for that ever since I started working at the place. I may have agreed to giving her my digits...

My shift was going to end at one in the morning, which is when the bar closes. I'd been working since six and I hadn't had any coffee since, I was in need of a quick energy burst. My eyes had been gradually closing and rapidly fluttering open. 

Towards the end of the night, the bar slowly cleared. Only the odd person would be at a table, booth or sitting at the bar. About quarter to one, I said goodbye to my regulars and I was stuck by myself, along with this obviously hammered man. He'd been there the whole duration of my shift, possibly more. Throughout the night he never bothered anyone, he plainly sat there as he almost consumed the whole bar. He's either an alcoholic or just had a bad day and has a horrible coping mechanism. Maybe both. 

He was too intoxicated to keep his head up. His head had been on the bar faced down for over half an hour as his hand managed to maintain a tight grip around the empty shot glass. Once I finished cleaning up I would wake him up and ask him to leave, I decided to give him a few more minutes rest.

"Hey!" A hoarse voice suddenly shouts, made my body shudder and my soul almost left my body.

I turned to see the man with his head up from the table, his eyes squinted as he tried to adjust to the lights in the room which weren't actually that bright. 

By the attitude he gave me in that call I chose to reciprocate it. My hand grabbed the edge of the bar, eye brow raised and I reply, "Can I help you?" I sarcastically retorted. 

"You got any whisky?" That response was by far more polite by the way he spoke it. 

The whites of my eyes revealed to him as I roll them, and head closer towards him. His stern face glared at me strangely while his eyes seemed more gentle. Icy and sharp, yet soft and delicate. If that made sense? 

"Yes, but we're closing in fifteen minutes. You should go home." My answer to his question also more merciful. 

His head slammed down back on the bar. Getting him outside would be a pain in the ass. He's drunk, and he could either get mugged or murdered on his way home. Maybe I could ask where he lived, if he's not that far away it won't be too much trouble. 

If I knew him better, I'd assist him back. But I don't. For all I know he could be on the deranged side of the spectrum of sanity. 

"How far away do you live?" I asked, after many minutes of questioning myself. 

He shrugged. So, I wasn't going to get much talk out of that guy. 

I tapped on his shoulder, not expecting to poke a tensed muscle, "Sir?" 

He grunted. From what I could see through that ruffled, raven hair his eyes only tightened further shut, "Can you tell me your name?" 

His head lifted off the bar, glancing away from me as he thinks it over, "Hm... no." Then his head is back on the bar. 

Barely into a conversation with this guy and I'm already frustrated. 

If he's going to refuse to talk to me and leave, there is a strategy I usually pull when there's a drunk person in the bar late at night. It's usually women I do this with, seeming as we live in the unfortunate world where walking alone at night can be the biggest mistake of your life as a female. There was a basement underneath the bar, mainly used for storage but there's a couch down there comfortable enough to sleep on. I also stored a few blankets in case one night I didn't have my car with me and my roommate was unavailable to pick me up, so I'd just spend the night down there. 

"You're obviously way too hammered to walk home," 

"Hey, it's fine I got my car with me." He cut me off. 

My eyes narrowed at him, "Too drunk to drive too." 

I gave in. Letting him stay downstairs won't be trouble for me. As long as my boss doesn't decide to drop by and head down there everything will be completely fine. 

"Come on, you can stay in the basement tonight. If you're not gonna tell me where you live I can't drop you home and I don't wanna leave a drunk man wandering around at one in the morning." My tone was dismissive with the addition of a kind offer. 

His lip pouted and he almost snarled at me as he stumbled up from the stool, he had to pressure his weight on the bar for support as he could just about stand up. I predicted he was going to collapse and pass out any minute from then. 

I pitied him. I could've just kept my nose out of his business but I would've ended up drowning in my own guilt if I didn't do anything about his poor state. 

"Don't give me that look," I spat, "It's either the basement or the alleyway where you'll surely collapse on your way home. What'll it be?" 

As I gazed at him proper with intent, it made me flustered of how attractive he was. I always had a thing for dark haired boys. His t-shirt hugged his body, complimenting his toned torso and by those biceps my mouth filled with saliva. His lips came across as inviting. A small gap between them, always irresistible to me. Physically, he was just my cup of tea. His personality, however, well I hadn't met him sober. 

His eyes trailed down my body, only putting me on edge as they kept getting lower and lower. I needed to get his perverted ass downstairs. I was dressed in a short skirt and crop top and he was trying to get a peak down the shirt. 

"What're you doing?" I finally demanded. 

"Tryna look at your name tag but I can't read it... my eyes a fuzzy..." 

Thank god. Or perhaps that was just a cover up. No, by how much he's had I doubt he even has the ability to lie so quickly. 

"Yeah, you're definitely staying downstairs. I don't want to be responsible for a death." No way in hell was I going to let him out after learning he can't even see properly. 

I jumped on top of the bar and slid off from the other side. I grabbed his large hand and began to lead him down to the basement. He didn't mutter another word, he blankly stared at me as I had to be careful with him as we went down the rickety stairs. The bar had been around for centuries and every now and then would need redoing as it could barely stand up by itself. It had been caged in scaffolding again since the building started dissolving once more. I adored the place because it had such character and inside it had a retro theme. 

He immediately dropped face first into the couch. I didn't wish for his suffocation so I had no choice but to turn his body. No surprise, he was heavy. I placed both of my hands on his broad, muscled shoulder, pulling towards him towards me in attempt to get him to face upwards. My nose twitched in discomfort as he reeked of booze. 

"Okay, you can stay in here tonight but don't leave the room unless you need the bathroom. Don't touch the drinks, if you do I'll notice and I'll track you down and I'll rob you until you're skint." I was never that hasty when I had a woman down there, but this guy is my most hammered client for the basement-stay-in and I already don't trust him. 

"Thank you, Natsu." He misnamed me as I started to head back upstairs. 

I figured that was possibly a roommate or just a friend. I shrugged it off. I wasn't planning on becoming besties with this man. 

_ _ _

"It's almost three am, where the fuck are you? Are you okay?" 

My roommate noticed by absence at about 02:38am. At that point in time I was sat inside one of the booths just catching up on some homework I may have missed. 

"I'm fine," I replied as I placed my phone on the table, putting it on speaker, "I've just got another one in the basement and I feel bad about just leaving them here. Besides, I think they're gonna try and snag a drink from the bar if they wake up." It took me a moment to gather the fact that she was up at the same ridiculous time I was, "Wait, what're you doing up?" 

"I'm hungry," Fair enough. "You're gonna be exhausted, you have class tomorrow and you're staying up all night again? Babe, you've got some serious issues." She disciplined me. 

My roommate was quite the character. She'd drop by the bar almost every shift I had there, and took any chance to flirt with me. I actually met her at the bar and I was looking for a roommate, perfect timing I guess. She'd lecture me for staying up late and overworking myself when the odd occasion she'd end up doing the same. 

"I don't need to be ridiculed right now, Cana," I sneered, "I'll see you later." 

_ _ _

I was awoken to the feeling of fingers swishing through my ocean blue locks, which aimed to brush away the bangs out of my porcelain face. It came to me that I ended up passing out on the table, my head rested on the keyboard on my laptop so I must've button smashed the essay I was in the middle of completing. 

When my mind finally struck and recalled I wasn't alone, I swiftly grabbed the wrist on the hand that was too close to my face. 

"Whoa, someone's feisty." He made a remark on my reaction to his hands on me. 

My eyes narrowed in annoyance. As they adjusted, I was welcomed with the sight of the man with his top half completely exposed. Utterly flustered, my hand released the grip as I gazed at his body. Fuck, he was attractive. Muscly, and one side painted with tattoos. In one way, I got lucky that the man in the basement was insanely sexy. His tattoos seemed to be representative. A group being sadistic quotes and some, which I assumed, were symbolic. One being wings disintegrating in the sky. 

"Sorry," He apologised for his remark, "I'm guessing you forgot I was here?" 

So far, he gave a rather polite nature. It was refreshing to meet the sober man in him. 

"Yeah..." I responded, pushing myself up from the oak table, "Hangover?" 

He took a step back as he nodded, "I drunk my entire body weight last night, how could I not be hungover." 

"Where's your shirt?" I questioned. 

He peaked down at his bare top half, teeth grabbing his bottom lip out of nerves, "Can't find it. When I'm drunk I tend to take my clothes off." 

Strange thing to be informed about, "Right..." 

"Thanks for letting me stay here. If you didn't I'd probably be in Mexico by now." He grinned as a thank you. 

I gave a casual head nod and a small grunt. I peeped at the time and it was 6:37am. I had a class in about two hours so I had to get going. He ended up becoming awkward as I wasn't initiating any conversation and headed back downstairs to retrieve his shirt. He was simply another person too drunk to go home by himself, so befriending him wasn't on my to-do list. I slipped my laptop inside my bag and gathered up all my belongings before heading out the door. As my hand grabbed ahold of the handle, I caught the sound of footsteps catching up behind me. 

"Hey," He softly spoke as I flinched when his hand gently placed on my shoulder, I turned my head and he managed to find his shirt, "Thanks, again. Listen, I seriously need coffee and I know there's a place just around the corner. To show my gratitude how about I buy you one?"

Was he seriously flirting with me? No fucking way. I was being helpful. I did not allow this man to stay in the basement to spare his own life and expect something a _little_ more friendly the next day. 

_I had to give him my usual rejection when I wanted nothing but solitude from the male species_

"Um..." Each time I used this "excuse", first I had to overcome a block preventing me from spitting it out, "I'm gay..." 

His eyes narrowed with frustration, yet not the reason I thought, "I never said it had to be romantic," He harshly hissed, "Just because I'm a guy you think I'd offer you coffee in thanks for letting me stay here, in hoping that I'd get to fuck you later that day." This man had no shame in spitting that.

As much as it irritated me, he was right. I was going by stereotypes and that's incredibly unlike me. Truth is, I'm not _fully_ gay. I only say that when I'm not interested. Which, in my opinion, is actually quite fair. 

"Sorry," I was a tad embarrassed, "You're right that was a little rude of me." I admitted defeat.

His eyebrow raised, his perspective of me was already beneath a person with decency. I'm surprisingly amazing at giving myself a poor reputation. 

"Whatever," He muttered. He deeply exhaled as he broke the minimal eye contact. "Look, I do actually need a ride," I thought he had his car with him? Well, people under the influence of alcohol say anything that pops into their minds, "It's a long walk to my apartment. Do you mind? I'll get you coffee first, though." He offered a small, warming smile. 

As much as I needed the caffeine, I couldn't stop. I needed to have a shower and get my shit together before heading to my first class. 

"I'll give you a ride home, I can't stop for coffee. I have a class in a few hours and I need to change." 

He subtly smirked in my direction, which only kept me on edge. Suddenly, it faded. He literally had a change of heart, which stumbled me a bit, "You know what? Never mind. If you have classes I don't want to get in your way," He stepped in front of me to grab the door and push it open for himself, I immediately got out of his way and hit my back against the edge of a table, "But," He breathed, almost seductively as his head turned away from the breeze of winter, "If I ever see you around again, I'm getting you that coffee." 

He spoke in such a flirtatious way. After telling him the falsehood of my sexuality, I'd assumed, like it does with other men, make him cringe and immediately back off. His natural way of speaking must've been in that tone, though. 

He swiftly closed the door, leaving me alone in the empty bar. I lived in one of the biggest cities in the country. Chances of seeing him again are unlikely. If fate throws us in each other's direction again, it's bound to mean something. Well, that's the kind of thing I believe in. 


End file.
